


Enemy

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sombra | Olivia Colomar has feelings, Sombra | Olivia Colomar-centric, Team Talon (Overwatch), implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: She was the enemy...
Series: Early Hours Angst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Kudos: 16





	Enemy

_Won't be a problem if you just disappear forever._

_I do not care what you have to say._

_It'd be a shame if something happened to you on our next mission. A real pity._

_Have you ever considered getting a new hobby?_

_Started any wars lately?_

_Your threat does not concern me._

_I can't stand you hackers._

She didn’t care what they said about her. She never cared about what anyone said about her. She was the enemy. 

The enemy...

But, she wasn’t really the enemy. Sure, she worked with Talon, but it’s not like it was a privilege. She’s only joined because they had more advanced tech than she could get by herself. 

She didn’t want to fight Overwatch. If anything, she was similar to them. They wanted to save the world, she wanted to use people in power for her own good. If she could control them, then they’d do whatever she wanted them to do. Well, kind of similar.

But, she was the enemy. Even her own team didn’t like her. ‘Widow’ wished death upon her, ‘Reaper’ only saw her as an annoyance, ‘Moira’ saw her as a member of the team and nothing more and ‘Doomfist’ acknowledged her once and then never again. 

And she’s never tell anyone that she was bothered by what others said to her. A roll of her eyes or a snarky comment in reply, but never any true emotions. 

But, when she lay at night, trying to get at least a few hours of sleep, she’d hear their voices in her head. Lena, Zarya, Amélie, Fareeha, Moira, Genji, Hana, Gabriel, Akande, Jesse, Satya. All of them. She heard their comments. She heard their hatred. She knew that they wished her dead. She didn’t blame them.

She was the enemy.


End file.
